Burned Future
by DestyneeFindsUs
Summary: Victoria is walking down a deserted road when her human memories come rushing back. Memories of what she has lost and what she can never get back. She has history with the road, a history she wishes she could erase. O/S OOC


I was walking down a road outside of Seattle. I needed to get away from those two. There was too much testosterone in this coven. I glanced around at the scenery and it tickled a memory in the back of my brain. I didn't realize what road I was walking down until I reached that set of trees. It brought back fuzzy memories of my human life.

This is where I met _him_. James.

This is where he changed my life forever.

I could see it now through my hazy memories. I was happy before I met him on this dreaded road. I sighed thinking back to what I had before. To what was ripped away from me.

-:-

I stood in my front yard with the sun beat down on my skin. My red hair flew away with the wind. I closed my eyes taking in the summer air. I couldn't have been more happy. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and pull me close to their chest. I sighed in defeat, now I couldn't be happier. I was with the man I love soaking up one of the rare sunny days in Washington.

He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered "What are you thinking about?" I couldn't help but to turn to him and take his face in my hands. "Spending the rest of my life with the best man." He smiled and glanced around. "How long do I have until he comes back and takes you away?"

I hit his arm playfully. "You know your my one and only Seth." I stood on the tips of my toes to reach his lips. He smiled against my lips before deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck begging for more and he didn't leave me wanting.

"Victoria! Victoria!" I heard a little girl scream playfully.

I groaned pulling my lips from his reluctantly to see Claire running towards us. Seth laughed looking at the little girl run and tackle him in a hug. "Sethy! I want Quil now." Seth pulled himself off the ground and picked her up agreeing to take her to Quil's house. He set her down and hugged me good bye.

"Come to my house tonight. I'm going to tell everyone the good news." He smiled as he glanced at ring finger on my left hand. To tell the truth I forgot it was there. I thought it would feel heavy or out of place. But it feels like it was meant to be there. He took my hand and kissed the ring there.

"I'll be there at eight if thats okay with you." I grinned looking over my fiance. "That's perfect. I better get Claire back to Quil before she has a fit." He laughed as Claire was tugging on the hem of his shirt. "I love you." Seth said as he got into the car and drove away.

I ran into my house overjoyed. I couldn't believe this was it. We would tell everyone we were going to get married and in four short months we would be married! I jumped on my bed rolling on my back with my hair spread around me. I unsuccessfully covered my squeals with my hands. "I have to get ready!" I shouted jumping out of the bed.

I only had three hours to get ready and I didn't have my best friend Leah to help me out. I raided my closet but with piles of dresses and skirts surrounded around me I decided to head to town really quick. I picked up the keys to my '98 mercury tracer that always had a tendency to overheat on me. I threw myself into the car tapping the dash. "Please don't let me down baby. I just need to get a outfit, please don't overheat." With my quick prayer I stuck the key in the ignition and it purred to life.

I made it to Seattle with no problems. I was euphoric, I couldn't be brought down today. I walked into the store as I owned it. I found the perfect dress, it was an off white sundress perfect for tonight. I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was already seven thirty. I only had thirty minutes to get to Seth's house. I rushed to pay for the dress and headed for the nearest restroom to change.

I climbed into my car and decided to take a short cut through the forest instead of taking the freeway. I rolled my window to enjoy the last of the sunset. Beautiful colors of reds and purples spread across the sky before the blackness swallowed the sun. With the moon came chills down my back.

I pushed my car faster, feeling the chills become more intense. Everything in my body was telling me to turn the car around and take the long way home. Seth would understand right? Before I could make any decisions I saw someone standing in the middle of the road with what I could have sworn were wings. I swerved to miss the person and the car flipped multiple times.

All I could hear was the crunching sound of metal. Finally when all I could hear was silence I tried prying myself from the constricting seatbelt. I began sobbing, feeling blood run down my arms and legs.

I got myself free from the car and crawled out of the ditch that the car now laid in. I turned to see what was in the middle of the road, and there he was. The wings I once thought I saw were gone. A trick of the light. He walked slowly towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Please, please." Was all I could push from my mouth.

"Please what? What do you have to live for?" He said turning his head to the side studying me on the floor. My ring shined in the light and he grinned looking at it then back to me. "A fiance or already married?" He laughed as if we were long friends catching up. "Don't tell me you already have two kids and a white picket fence?" His laughed echoed off the trees.

"Please, I beg you. Just help me." I interrupted his laughter. He laughed at this too.

"Would you want my help if I was to give it?" He asked looking me over again.

Of course I would want his help. I just want to get back to my Seth. "Yes," I breathed out the pain being too much for me to say much more. He smiled. "I'm not sure you would like the help I am offering." He said condescendingly. "Please just help me." I sobbed.

I just wanted Seth. I wanted his warm body around me. I was so cold, I just needed Seth here. He would make everything better. My eyelids shuddered closed and pictures of Seth and I flashed across them. I even saw our wedding it was so beautiful. I sighed in content. I wasn't hurting anymore, I was drifting into space.

I was almost all the way into bliss when I was struck hard with a fierce fire. I screamed not knowing what was happening. For three days I burned. When I came into this new life I wanted to rip James to pieces. But I was too thirsty to think about anything else. The only reason James is alive right now is because I need someone to teach me to keep out of the Voultri's way.

James has been very smart in keeping me with him. I can get myself out of anything - except when I needed it most. I tend to leave as soon as he tells me all he knows.

I growl as I hear someone coming up behind me pulling me out of the past. "Victoria. James hears someone playing baseball and he wants to go play," Laurent explains. I begin to walk towards the sounds of bats cracking. I glance over my shoulder back to the treacherous road. Laurent puts his hand on my shoulder saying, "Victoria, James means well." I hiss at him and run toward the sounds. My hair whips in the wind as I try to forget what I lost.


End file.
